Aliens vs Predator: Two in One Life
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Kt-itik and a female Predator hybrid spliced with human DNA are held against their will as guinea pigs. Both different yet still the same must team together in order to survive a living nightmare.
1. Chapter One

_I do not own the Predators and Aliens and some places and items (weapons etc. etc.) from the books and movies.  
To Mac and others who always says "Thanks for reviewing my fic" when posting there own reviews to my stories/chapters - one thank you is good enough, just keep updating stories and adding new ones. If I don't review 'em right away then it will be later on but will still check it out. _

**Chapter One**

Kt-itik carefully observed the two un-bloods as they fought in the padded patch area, the surrounding crowd of seven un-bloods roared and howled in pure blood lust.

Ren-dent, the oldest and largest of the un-bloods retaliated, swinging his left fist was sidestepped by his opponent. De-ktun, smaller in size by a few _noks_ then the average male and younger side stepped, dropping down on all fours and into a spin with his right leg extended kicking the legs out from under Ren-dent. The battle was over.

Without seeming the roar could grow any louder, it did. Kt-itik's mandibles twitched with impressment. De-ktun may have been small but showed promise, his fighting abilities were keen and sharp, this though wasn't a big surprise being he was a direct descendent from the Roc-til' family line: A great bloodline of fearsome and honored warriors.

A hand fell on his shoulder and turned his head. His mandibles clicked and wavered at their leader, Pi-nde'.

Pi-nde' removed his hand. "Everything is moving properly?" he asked.

Kt-itik answered with a nod.

"Good."

The roar within the _kehrite_ halted, students formed a line in the presence of their leader dipping their heads then looked to him.

"Everyone, proceed to the armory, your armor and weapons are ready."

The crowd clicked with excitment exchanging eager looks to one another then proceeded out the _kehrite_ and down the heated alien warped hallway in a semi orderly fashion. Kt-itik taking a step forward to accompany them but was stopped by Pi-nde' grabbing his wrist. Looking to his leader knowing something was on his mind. Seconds later, the room cleared.

Pi-nde' released his grip on Kt-itik's wrist and stepped in closer, worried as if someone would eavesdrop on them, and leaned his head close to Kt-itik's small round ear. "Grr-lt has spotted a ship on the viewer and radar headed to the planet."

He shot a glance to his leader. "What is it's origin?"

His leader paused but for a moment before simply replying. "_Ooman_."

He hissed. The tables had turned now that humans were involved. It was rather simple when leading fresh un-bloods to hunt the _kainde amedha_, but things always became complicated when humans were around. Wherever there were humans, there was always trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The mix group of male and female hybrids spliced with that of human and foreign genes stomped down the lighted hallway dragging three gagged human hostages with them. The ones not dragging hostages carried either a taser rifle or a M41 A Pulse Rifle, all of which looked more like child toys in their hands.

There were fourteen hybrids all together, all wearing the same white colored patient clothing. Some a massive bulky height of seven foot four human appearances as other held mutated features: A large bowl head crowned with a single array of soft black spikes and large tribal designs, birth marks, growing just in the middle, each a different design and shape then the other. Thick and black wire liked hair growing from the sides of their heads with a mutated, noseless, crab like face of four small tusks and two sets of mandibles. Small and beady eyes in mix colors of red and yellow, always covered by the shadow of their protruding foreheads creating deep eye sockets. Their skin color varying between colors of pale yellow, green and white speckled with molten black spots. Others standing at heights between eight foot and eight foot four and taller, some with human features and other the mutated.

Their leader, a slender framed eight foot six human looking woman wearing the same patient outfit with a thin horizontal scar running across the base of the throat.

A-20 was stopped by a taloned hand falling on her shoulder. The group also stopping. Turning her head to see it was A-18, worry written on his mutated face. "We can stop this now." Looking over his shoulder to the three scientists held by A-15, 16, and 19 then back around. "If we stop now, our punishment will not be as severe, maybe isolation for an entire month."

A-20 narrowed her sky blue eyes down to her brethren and snorted then shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll follow wherever you go, twenty, but the others can't do this, especially thirteen, fourteen, and seventeen." he noted being the three were pregnant and continued. "We're not like you. We know nothing of combat."

She bared her white teeth then opened her mouth releasing a mixed moan and scream created from the deepness of her throat, speaking with her left hand. _"No."_ Then pointed to the bridge doors only a hundred feet away.

He looked to the floor with a growl then a few seconds later started ahead of her toward the bridge doors.

A-20 scanned her team who was looking at her for what to do next, some having a form of worry or discomfort written on their faces, even in the way they stood and carried their weapons - or it may have been they didn't know _how_ to carry one. Nodding to them then proceeded down the hall.

Hearing the scientists stomp their leather soles unto the metal floor and muffled screams quickly followed by feet being dragged across the floor and A-16 and 19 grumbling under their breath.

This is what she wanted for years, to live a free life void of scientists and the torture of needles, daily medications and combat training. To not worry of punishment by being pumped full of drugs, blindfolded, gagged and buckled to the floor where she couldn't move a finger. And now that she was transferred back to section A, the very place where they all were born and some of her siblings were kept now was able to accomplish her freedom. Also that section A held minimal security being they were a bio manufacturer division instead of the high security bio weapons division she was transferred to since puberty.

They reached the doors.

A-20 slung the rifle and lifted her right hand to the control panel but pulled it back in hesitation. She knew close to all the codes by heart on the lower decks but nothing of the higher ones. It was acceptable is she entered the wrong code the first time and so would the second, but the third would cause someone to walk out in curiosity. She planned to walk in with total surprise.

Her hand lingering over the panel just about to press the first button and pulled back again. Running her fingers through her feathery blonde hair in grumbles, her hair always in a boyish haircut just at the bottom of her ears. She wanted to get this right the first time. Turning around looking to the scientists then walked through the group to the nearest one held by A-15.

The little woman maybe standing at five foot two, only up to her waist, was terrified. Looking to the scientist's I.D. tag that read among other things "E. Willis" then back to her face and spoke with her hands saying. _"Open the door, now."_

The scientist's eyes moved to the door then back to A-20 and shook her head.

Revealing her teeth and hissed through them with a taunting shake of her right fist.

She cried through the hand covering her mouth and tears began to form.

Angrily, she snatched the woman from A-15's arms who let out a cry just before her mouth was covered and carried under her arm to the door. Placing her feet to the floor then pushed her to the control panel shaking her head.

The woman did not lift a hand but instead started crying and sobbing.

A-20 violently shook the scientist's body making a groaning noise mixed with a howl, still, the woman did not enter the code. Now officially pissed, she sneered while pulling the scientist away and up then spun around throwing her across the hallway. Her body smacked onto the floor creating a loud thud after being thrown more then five feet and unconsciously rolling four feet before stopping.

Suddenly being pulled around from her left shoulder only to see A-18's face written in absolute anger. "What are you doing?" he retorted, "Now we'll be severely punished."

Again speaking with her hands. _Not if you and the rest keep it together. We can make it to the nearest City Station." _ Ignoring the muffled screams from the nearest hostage.

A-18's mandibles flared. "We? There is no "we", only you." Pointing an index finger to her chest, "This was all your idea and your doing."

"Twenty." They both heard and still ignored.

"We didn't want any part of this. You've been so obsessed of living free you would do anything to get it."

"Twenty." They heard again and still ignored.

"Even if it means getting us in trouble." His gaze lingered for a few seconds before continuing. "Wouldn't be surprised if you considered us expendable."

Gritting her teeth then grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him to her.

"Twenty!" The voice screamed.

Her attention diverted to A-12, anger and irritation written in every inch of her stern face, who 's left hand was pointed to a male scientist held by A-19, the scientist hitting both his fists onto A-19's large arm and making hand signals in-between demanding he be released.

She released her grip on the collar and focused all undivided attention to the scientist, making her way to him in two long strides and snatched him from A-19's arms lifting him by the head three feet off the floor but was stopped by another slapping her back. Turning her head around and seen it was A-13 but was looking as well as pointing to the doors, her words coming out in slurs and stutters.

She turned to the doors and was blasted with a wave of sudden shock and surprise upon seeing the young A-11 casually knocking on the metal doors with the barrel of her taser. Dropping the scientist and lurched forward in one jump laying a hand on her shoulder and other on the barrel yanking both away.

A-11 looking both scared and confused stared directly at her then to the doors when they opened in a low thrum.

Spinning around to the doors at a thickly framed six foot black man dressed in military uniform standing in the doorway, his face at first showed confusion but quickly flushed replacing with fear. Managing to release the first letter of a word before strangling his throat that made him gag and quickly bolted inside dragging him with and feet kicking. The occupants in the small room turned their heads of the sudden noise and commotion, quickly jumping to their feet but was met with an array of rifles pointed their way.

"What the hell is this?" Their creator, Doctor Clemens demanded, a short, five foot eight, and scrawny mid back length red-haired man.

A-20 moved to the nearest console station lifting the man's head above it and forced him down making the back of his bare head hit the edge. A dull wet crack echoed through the room and in their ears with a quick _oof_ escaping the soldier as blood splattered onto the station then regardlessly dropped the dead weight.

Her head lowered and eyes narrowed as a wicked smile spread across her face. Swiftly lifting her hand back handing his cheek in a loud smack that sent him reeling to the floor then lifted and placed him on his feet in front of A-18 shaking him.

"Take us to the nearest City Station, Doctor Clemens." Said A-18.

Doctor Clemens looked up to him in a moan, a purple and black bruise already forming on his cheek as a thin trail of blood flowed down from the corner of his mouth. "This is A twenty's idea," he retorted, "I know it is, you and the others are well behaved . . ." But was cut off by her shaking him, this time more violently.

Suddenly, there was the scream from a human, then fast movement at the corner of her eye followed by a weapon discharging in multiple loud bangs that sent ringing noises and pulsing sensation through her ears, sparks flew and fire erupted, everyone clashed and then her world spun in alarms and sirens.


End file.
